


My Sanctuary

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, seriously, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first time in his existence, he woke up alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> It's over. I can't believe it's over. Thanks, guys, for all the feedback and love and everything, you've been amazing and I certainly hope the ending exceeds your expectations.

For only the fourth time in his existence, Samandriel woke up.

For the first time in his existence, he woke up alone.

He was alone in his vessel, that was the first thing he noticed. For a moment, he panicked, wondering if something had happened to Alfie, but then he remembered that Alfie hadn’t been with him for months. No, his current situation was the result of the efforts of a brother he had believed was dead.

Samandriel wondered what had made Gabriel reveal himself, what had made him act. He wondered what was happening in Heaven, if Gabriel could truly succeed in his venture. He wondered why his brother had sought him out, had saved him from his pursuers, hidden him. He wondered why _now_?

But most of all, he wondered where he was.

He opened his eyes; _his_ eyes, only his. Gabriel had created for Samandriel a vessel much like his own, empty, but human, using the most suitable vessel for him on Earth as a template, sigils carved throughout his skeleton that would hide him from all things, but especially angels. The only downside was that his vessel would directly reflect the state of his true form, which was why he’d lost consciousness immediately upon transferring himself into it. Now, though, now he was awake.

The next thing he noticed was that he was in a motel room. He’d never been inside one himself before, but he had been watching Earth for a long time and knew enough to recognize one. He sat up to look around, the shroud he’d been wrapped in pooling around his waist and causing him to shiver.

He lay in the bed furthest from the door. The second bed was untouched, but there was, oddly enough, an open duffel on the floor between them. He had no problem plundering it to acquire a pair of sweatpants as Gabriel had evidently not seen fit to provide him with clothing. Either that or he’d believed it would be funny.

He reached for a shirt as well, but something on his shoulder caught his eyes when he did. It seemed to be a dark patch of skin, or something similar, but he couldn’t get a good enough look at it to say for certain.

So, shirt in hand, he made his way to the low counter opposite the door, where sinks and a large mirror were.

He was temporarily distracted from the mark he’d seen by the desire he had to examine his vessel. It was very similar to Alfie, but not entirely. The hair of it was lighter, just enough to be noticeable, and the eyes were bluer, the skin not quite as tan. He looked… new.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the mark on his shoulder again and he could now see in the mirror the tip of another such mark on the opposite side.

Frowning in thought, he turned slightly so he could see his back in the mirror and briefly forgot to breathe.

Wings. There, several shades darker than his skin were the impression of wings, like human birthmarks but so much more detailed. He could see each individual feather and, when he concentrated on his wings in the plane the currently inhabited and shifted them, they ruffled slightly, surprising him into a pleased laugh. The wings spanned the entirety of his back, the tips of them dipping beneath the waistband of the navy sweatpants he wore. He turned back to the counter, bracing his arms against it and looking down at his hands.

Maybe Heaven considered him a traitor and maybe he was forced to hide in human form, but he was still an angel and Gabriel had given him the marks to prove it.

And Gabriel was too strong for Naomi to control, too determined to be stopped. He was the hope Samandriel had given up and now he’d taken over that terrible burden and given Samandriel _this_ -

The door behind him opened, surprising him into jerking his head up to look at it in the mirror.

He watched, stunned, as Adam entered the room, not noticing him at first because he was setting down a plethora of white plastic sacks to the side of the door, then turning to close and lock it behind him.

“Adam?”

He hadn’t even realized he spoke until the word registered in his mind. And how appropriate that that would be the first word this body spoke if the sudden thud its heart gave at the sound of it was anything to go by.

Adam’s head snapped up and, when he saw Samandriel, he immediately started striding over, just sort of a run.

Samandriel whipped around to face him, just barely turned in time for Adam’s hands to come up to cup his face and for the human to press their foreheads together, like he needed to be as close as he could possibly get.

“It figures,” Adam muttered to himself, eyes looking over the angel, even from so short a distance, as though he needed to make sure he was truly there. His right hand had migrated to the base of the Samandriel’s skull and his fingers were running through the short hair there again and again, “it figures that the second I leave for twenty minutes to get food, that’s when you choose to wake up.”

Adam’s hands were cold from the weather, but nothing could make Samandriel pull away from him ever again. He’d done it once, it was hard enough. He’d hope the human would forget him and live the life he deserved, but he should have known better. He knew how stubborn Adam was. Part of him was glad to not have been forgotten.

His regard for the human had scared him at first, he’d never realized the strength of affection. He’d observed it, of course, but it’s difficult to understand such a thing until it has you in its grasp. He had always believed that Castiel had his heart in the right place, but he’d never understood his reasoning so very much before.

But here, now, this close, was the first time he’d even fathomed that his affections might be returned.

Taking a good, long look at his human, he saw the dark circles under his eyes, bright though they currently were with joy, and felt a pang of regret that he’d caused him so much worry.

He did, however, know one thing he could do to begin to repair the damage.

Adam jumped in surprise when Samandriel tugged his shirt up, but didn’t pull away. This was good, because when the angel slotted his hand over the brand it had left on Adam’s waist and reconnected with the Grace lingering there, Adam sagged against him. Because the Grace, which had died down considerably having been separated from its source for so long, flared back up again, flowing between them, renewing their connection in a way that made something in Samandriel's chest relax.

Smiling up at Adam, Samandriel lightly stroked the skin under his hand, "I missed you."

Thinking back, Samandriel probably wouldn't be able to definitively say who moved first, but he thought it was probably Adam. Not that he minded, he was having his first kiss, after all.

First of hopefully many.

He'd seen humans kiss before. He'd never understood it, really. But then, he'd always believed that was because angels weren't used to physical contact and it must have a special meaning for humans.

What he'd never understood was how _personal_ it was.

He felt surrounded by Adam, wanted, needed, and most of all he finally understood what it meant to feel _loved_. It was addictive.

And Adam's hands were on his waist then running up his back. The angel made a noise and arched into the touch, cold hands or not.

Once, Adam tried to pull away. That was swiftly ended when Samandriel muttered angrily at him and pulled him back by the hair, which just made Adam laugh into the next kiss.

"We're going to have to talk at some point," the vessel managed.

"Later," Samandriel pushed Adam to sit on the bed, before going back to kissing him between words, "This body has _instincts_."

Laughing, Adam caught Samandriel's hands and intertwined their fingers, "Yeah, well rein in those instincts buddy, they're not getting fulfilled in a shitty motel room in Illinois."

Samandriel made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, but Adam just laughed again, leaning up to kiss him on the nose, quite possibly to annoy him even more. He then pulled the angel down next to him so they could both sprawl on the bed and poked him in the ribs.

"Seriously, though. Talking."

As he was feeling petulant, Samandriel decided flopping face-first into a pillow and refusing to move was an excellent strategy.

Apparently, Adam felt that leaning down and blowing over Samandriel's shoulder blades was excellent retaliation.

"You want me to rein it in, but you're not making it easy on me," Samandriel pointed out.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for taking off," Another prod to the ribs, slightly sharper, "I'm pissed about that you know."

Samandriel sighed. He _did_ know, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for leaving or sorry I'm mad?"

"Sorry you're mad. I don't regret leaving to keep you safe."

"But why didn't you come back? I'd have said yes again."

"My pursuers were too close, they'd have found us instantly."

"... wait, hold up." Adam gripped Samandriel's shoulder, rolling him onto his back, "You were running the whole time? All these months?" at the angel's nod, he gave a low whistle, "Damn, no wonder you were out for three days."

Samandriel decided it wise not to comment on that.

"And then Gabriel helped you out?"

"Yes..." Samandriel narrowed his eyes at Adam's self-satisfied smile, "Did you have something to do with that?"

"We may have had a talk," the vessel admitted, running a hand along Samandriel's ribs, "But honestly, I think he was at the point where he just needed an excuse."

The angel arched into the touch, "That sounds right."

"So no more angels after you?"

"Possibly. I'm very well-hidden, and it seems Gabriel is causing chaos in Heaven trying to set things right, too much chaos for them to waste time looking for me."

"Until the next crisis?"

"Until the next crisis," Samandriel agreed, catching Adam's hand. "Which means we have plenty of time to find an 'acceptable' place that isn't a 'shitty motel room in Illinois'."

Samandriel loved the sound of Adam laughing, but he enjoyed shutting him up even more.


End file.
